Don't Touch What Is Mine
by Rieyama Yuuko
Summary: I'll do anything to keep him on my side.ANYTHING./Summary sama isi gak nyambung/Gore gagal/ada 2795 nyempil


**A/N:****Gak usah dikasih tau juga saia udah tau kalau ini gagal.**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

**Warning: Gore gagal,OOC,entah apalagi.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't Touch What Is Mine."<strong>

Kyoko berlari,nafasnya tersengal-sengal Ia tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang terluka. Ia berlari terpincang- Pincang. Ia harus segera kabur dari tempat ini! Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa! Kali ini Chrome juga menghilang!" Teriak Sawada Tsunayoshi kaget mendengar berita yang baru disampaikan oleh Reborn.

Reborn hanya diam dan mengangguk,Tsuna nampak frustasi. Kekhawatiran Nampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Uni menghilang! Sekarang Chrome juga! Apa- Apaan ini! Reborn! Jangan diam saja! Pasti kau mengetahui sesuatu kan! Beritahu aku!" Bentak Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan kesal dan frustasi.

Reborn mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Tsuna bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Tatapan yang serius. Mungkin bagi orang lain ekspresi wajahnya sama saja seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Tsuna yang sudah lama bersama dengan Reborn. Ia mengetahui dari ekpresi Reborn kalau hal yang mereka hadapi saat ini sangatlah serius.

Tapi bukannya jawaban yang Tsuna terima dari Reborn,Reborn malah mengabaikan muridnya itu dan pergi entah kemana.

"ARRGH!" Teriak Tsuna Frustasi dengan sikap Reborn sekaligus hal yang ia hadapi saat ini. Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Tsuna, "_Maa,maa…_Sudahlah Tsuna. Lebih baik kita coba berkeliling mencari Chrome saja. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukannya!" Ujar Yamamamoto dengan pikiran positifnya seperti biasa sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna.

Gokudera tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik Yamamoto menjauh dari Tsuna, "Oi! _Yakyuu-Baka! _Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu pada _Juudaime!_ Dan jangan manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil posisiku sebagai Tangan kanan _Juudaime!_"Ucapnya sarkastik dengan kesal pada Yamamoto.

Tsuna merasa agak tenang melihat pertengkaran kedua _guardian_nya itu. Ia menjadi lebih rileks.

"Hhh…Kau benar Yamamoto. Lebih baik kita segera mencari Chrome. Kalau begitu ayo kita berpencar. Dan Ryohei-_Nii _ tolong jangan beritahukan kalau Chrome dan Uni menghilang pada Kyoko. Agar dia tidak khawat-"

Bruk!

Terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar Tsuna. Tsuna membuka pintunya perlahan dan mengecek suara apa itu tadi. Ia mendapati sosok perempuan pujaaan hatinya sedang terduduk lemas dilantai.

"K-Kyoko!" Pekik Tsuna kaget mendapati perempuan itu berada di depan kamarnya.

Kyoko mengangkat wajahnya perlahan,wajahnya pucat. Perlahan Ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan bertanya, "Chrome dan Uni menghilang?" Tanyanya dengan lemas.

Tsuna langsung menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Sial! Dia mendengar pembicaraan tadi!_ Pikirnya.

Ryohei langsung melongok keluar begitu mendengar suara adiknya yang tercinta. Begitu melihat keadaan adiknya yang terduduk lemas dilantai dengan wajah pucat. Ia langsung berlari menghampirinnya dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

Tapi Kyoko tidak mempedulikan Kakaknya dan malah menatap Tsuna. "Apa itu benar? Tsuna _-Kun_." Tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tsuna mulai gelagapan. Bingung apakah Ia harus berbohong atau tidak. Akhirnya Ia menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan tatapan serius. "Itu benar. Uni dan Chrome menghilang secara tiba-tiba." Ujarnya dan disaat yang sama terdengar pekikan 'Hahi!' dari sebelahnya.

"Ch-Chrome-_Chan_ dan Uni_ –Chan _menghilang!" Pekik Haru kaget.

Tsuna hanya diam. _Ah,tentu saja…Kalau ada Kyoko pasti ada Haru._Pikirnya.

Kali ini Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melongok keluar begitu mendengar suara Haru.

"Cih,apa yang kau lakukan di sini sih! _Aho-Onna!_" Teriak Gokudera,memulai pertengkaran.

"Haru bukan wanita bodoh! Haru itu adalah seorang _Lady _tahu!" Sahut Haru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mana ada _Lady_ yang menjulurkan lidahnya seperti itu! Sekali wanita bodoh tetap saja wanita bodoh!" Ejek Gokudera lagi,Haru nyaris melemparkan tasnya ke wajah perokok bodoh itu tapi dihentikan oleh Yamamoto yang melerai mereka sperti biasa. Akhirnya sesi pertengkaran mereka sudah selesai dan sekarang kembali ke hal utama.

"Iya,Mereka menghilang. Uni menghilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia sedang berkunjung ke Jepang dan Chrome baru dikabarkan menghilang hari ini." Ujar Tsuna,membuat suasana kembali serius.

Tsuna menatap para _guardian_nya. Lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pencariannya sekarang' Yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari _guardian_nya.

"Kyoko,Haru. Kalian segeralah pulang ke rumah kalian. Kami akan berpencar mencari Chrome dan Uni." Kata Tsuna pada kedua perempuan yang berada didepannya itu. Haru mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu,bergegas untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan _Guardian-Guardian_nya.

Tapi disaat Tsuna ingin melangkah keluar dari kamarnya,bajunya ditahan oleh tangan mungil milik Kyoko. Tsuna menatap Kyoko bingung.

"Ada apa Kyoko?" Tanyanya.

Kyoko masih menunduk,dan Ia berkata. "Berhati-Hatilah." Dengan pelan kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan jimat yang Kyoko pernah berikan padanya.

Semburat kemerahan muncul diwajah Kyoko,Ia tersenyum dengan malu-malu dan tiba-tiba menarik Tsuna sehingga bibirnya menyentuh pipi Tsuna.

Otomatis Tsuna langsung memerah,karena ciuman yang baru Ia dapatkan tadi. Kyoko memandangnya malu-malu dan berkata, "Itu adalah jimat tambahan." Pada Tsuna sehingga Tsuna nyaris pingsan karena hal yang Kyoko lakukan padanya.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari,ada seseorang yang berdiri dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan dan mengetahui hal yang mereka lakukan. Orang itu hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dan ekpresi datar. Lalu Ia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju ke bawah sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah Haru sudah menunggu Kyoko sedari tadi,dan akhirnya Kyoko turun juga kebawah bersama-sama dengan Tsuna. Dan dengan warna merah terang yang sama menghiasi wajah mereka.

Tsuna langsung memakai sepatunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Berkeliling Namimori untuk mencari Uni dan Chrome.

Kyoko memakai sepatu berwarna coklat miliknya yang dihiasi dengan pita dan renda berwarna putih. Ia segera berjalan bersama Haru meninggalkan kediaman Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Awalnya suasana hening,karena Kyoko masih sibuk memikirkan ciuman yang Ia berikan pada Tsuna tadi. Tiba-Tiba Haru angkat bicara.

"Kyoko-_Chan_. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut membantu Tsuna-_San _dan yang lainnya untuk mencari Uni-_Chan _dan Chrome_-Chan_ ." Usulnya sambil menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan seperti darah.

Kyoko langsung menatap teman baiknya itu tidak percaya, "Tapi kita kan disuruh untuk diam dirumah." Ujarnya.

"Kita melakukannya secara diam-diam agar mereka tak tahu! Ayolah! Masa Haru harus diam di rumah sementara mereka berkeliling Namimori mencari mereka! Kita bisa membantu mereka!" Sahut Haru dengan semangat menggebu-Gebu.

Kyoko diam sejenak,lalu kemudian dia mengangguk. Walau agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu kita mencari dimana? Dan kapan?"

"Bagaiman kalau di gedung dekat sungai Chi itu? Gedung itu terlihat mencurigakan. Kita mencarinya nanti malam saja. Pertama-Tama kita harus ganti baju dulu. Dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan."Kata Haru sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Peralatan?"

"Maksud Haru seperti minuman,dan senjata. Agar kita bisa aman dan tidak perlu kehausan ditengah pencarian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kyoko sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah sampai disini. Kyoko melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Haru hanya memerhatikan temannya itu dari luar. Ekpresinya berubah menjadi datar. Kalau teman-temannya melihat Haru dengan ekpresi yang seperti ini,pasti mereka mengira kalau Ia adalah orang lain. Haru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari depan kediaman Sasagawa Kyoko,temannya itu. Ia harus cepat pulang dan mempersiapkan 'Peralatan' miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko melihat jam tangannya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya,rasanya sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu di luar gedung itu. _Kenapa Haru belum datang juga? _Pikirnya khawatir. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu duluan. _Haru bisa menyusul masuk nanti kan?_

Gedung itu adalah gedung bekas rumah sakit jiwa. Dan itu terletak tepat disebelah sungai Chi. Tentu saja menyeramkan baginya untuk memasuki gedung tua yang menakutkan seperti itu sendirian. Tapi demi Uni dan Chrome. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

Perlahan Ia mendorong gerbang masuk ke area lapangan di depan gedung itu. Ada rumput yang kering dan terdapat ayunan yang sudah karatan di lapangan itu. Kyoko melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk gedung itu.

Ia mencoba mendorong pintunya,dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Ia segera melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Di dalam bangunan tua itu terdapat beberapa kursi berserakan dimana-mana. Benar-benar berantakan. Ia melihat dan memandangi sekelilingnya sambil berjalan.

Tapi Ia terlalu fokus pada sekelilingnya dan tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sehingga Ia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari cairan kental yang Ia injak sehingga membuat Ia terpeleset tadi.

Darah. Itu adalah darah. Ada bekas darah berceceran di lantai kayu gedung itu. Dan darah ini belum mongering. Artinya ini masih baru. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti Kyoko. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi kemudian Ia terjatuh kembali. Kaki kirinya terkilir.

Ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan dengan kondidi kaki yang terkilir,Ia mengeluarkan _stungun _miliknya,untuk jaga-jaga. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap itu. Bodoh sekali,harusnya Ia juga membawa senter tadi. Karena tak memiliki alat lain yang bisa dipakai untuk penerangan,Kyoko terpaksa memakai telepon genggamnya sebagai pengganti senter.

Bekas tetesan darah itu berlangsung sampai ke atas tangga. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga itu secara perlahan,dan setiap Ia melangkahkan kakinya di tiap anak tangga,akan muncul bunyi aneh dan menyeramkan. Tapi walau begitu Ia tetap berjalan menyusuri tangga itu sampai Ia tiba di sebuah kamar.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau menyengat dari ruangan di ujung koridor. Karena penasaran,Kyoko memberanikan diri dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Ia mengintip dari belakang pintu ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika melihat potongan tangan tergeletak di pinggir ruangan tersebut. Ia ingin menangis,Ia ingin pulang. Ya! Ia harus lari! Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini dan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lainnya!

Kyoko berlari,nafasnya tersengal-sengal Ia tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang terluka. Ia berlari terpincang- Pincang. Ia harus segera kabur dari tempat ini! Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya!

Kyoko segera berlari keluar ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga. Tapi ditengah langkahnya Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan suara benda berat yang diseret. _Apa itu!Bagaimana ini!_ Pikirnya dengan panik. Ia berlalri kembali ke atas tangga. Matanya menjelajahi koridor itu dengan liar,mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Akhirnya Ia asal memasuki ruangan terdekat dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah lemari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang,Ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menangis,tapi butiran airmata malah menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia berusah agak tidak terisak-isak.

Krieeett…

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan,membuat suara yang menyeramkan. Jantung Kyoko semakin berdegup kencang. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

_Tidak! Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini! Dia akan menangkapku! Dia akan memotong-motongku! Aku akan mati! Tidakk! Tsuna-Kun! Tasukete!_

Isakan tangis terdengar makin keras walaupun Kyoko berusaha menahannya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan Kyoko. Tapi Ia masih menutup matanya dengan keras. Tidak berani membuka matanya dan melihat sosok didepannya.

"Kyoko-_Chan?_" Terdengar suara yang agak cempreng tapi juga manis memanggil namanya.

_Suara ini…_

Kyoko membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang sosok di depannya. Haru berdiri di sana,dengan legging hitam dan_ dress_ putih yang Ia pakai.

"Ha-Haru!" Teriak Kyoko dengan sangat lega. Syukurlah,orang yang datang hanyalah Haru. Bukan pelaku 'Mutilasi'

Haru hanya tersenyum dan memandang temannya yang sedang berusaha menenangkan pernafasannya. Kyoko segera menatap Haru serius,Tangannya masih agak gemetaran karena takut.

"Haru,Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Tadi aku…Aku… Melihat potongan tangan di sebuah ruangan. Dan ada tetesan darah! Kau juga melihatnya kan! Darah itu masih baru dan berceceran di tangga dan koridor!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Dan lagi,Haru hanya tersenyum manis pada Kyoko dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mata Kyoko beralih dari Haru ke barang yang Ia bawa. Sebuah pedang katana dengan gagang dan penutup bermotifkan sakura. _Jadi ini yang membuat suara menyeramkan tadi? Pasti Haru menyeretnya karena ini terlalu berat untuk diangkat-angkat._ Pikirnya,lalu beberapa saat kemudian pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya.

_Kenapa Haru membawa pedang katana? Kenapa dia tidak membawa pocket-knive saja? Atau sesuatu yang lebih praktis dibawa?_ Pikirnya,dan rasa curiga mulai muncul di batinnya. Ia memandang temannya lagi yang masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. _Aneh,seperti bukan Haru saja._

"Hei,Haru. Kenapa kau membawa pedang yang besar seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawa _pocket-knive_ saja? Atau sesuatu yang lebih mudah dibawa? Aku saja hanya membawa _Stungun_." Tanya Kyoko penasaran,entah kenapa keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya

Mendengar Kyoko menyebutkan '_Stungun_' Haru langsung tertarik. "Hahi…? Kyoko-_Chan_ membawa _Stungun_? Boleh Haru melihatnya? Haru ingin lihat." Pinta Haru dengan wajah polosnya yang biasa.

Kyoko mengangguk lalu merogoh-Rogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari senjata itu,setelah Ia merasakan benda itu sudah ditangannya. Ia langsung memberikan _Stungun_ itu pada Haru.

"Waaahh…!" Ujar Haru sambil menatap setiap sisi dan bagian dari benda itu. Ia mengangkat _Stungun _ itu tinggi-tinggi seakan-akan berusaha memandangnya lagi dari sisi yang berbeda. Tapi kemudian,Ia malah melemparkan _Stungun_ itu ke dinding kayu di ruangan itu sehingga alat itu terhempas dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyoko langsung terbelalak. "Ha-Haru! Kenapa kau melemparkan itu? Itu adalah senjata pribadiku! Aku bahkan membeli itu dengan uang tabunganku sendiri! Dan yang lebih penting sekarang aku sudah tak memiliki senjata! Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana kalau pembunuh gila yang memutilasi tubuh itu kembali ke sini! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Teriak Kyoko dengan kesal dan airmata kembali berlinangan dari kedua matanya.

Dan lagi-Lagi… Haru hanya tersenyum,walau senyuman kali ini bukanlah senyuman manis seperti yang tadi. Senyuman yang Ia keluarkan kali ini terlihat menyeramkan dan mengerikan. Ya,bahkan mungkin Hibari Kyoya atau Mukuro Rokudo akan bergidik begitu Ia melihat senyuman itu. Dan tentu saja,kengerian langsung menghampiri Kyoko begitu melihatnya.

"Ha-Haru?" Wajahnya memucat dan airmata berlinangan lagi. Kali ini bukan karena kesal. Tapi karena ngeri dan takut.

Haru mengabaikan Kyoko dan malah mengeluarkan pedang katana miliknya itu secara perlahan,menampilkan bekas darah yang telah mongering di bilanh pedangnya.

Kyoko sangat kaget melihat darah kering dan darah yang masih agak lengket dan baru memenuhi Katana milik Haru. _Jangan-Jangan…Haru…Adalah…Tapi itu tidak mungkin…! Tidak mungkin…! _ Kyoko segera mengusir pikiran gila yang ia pikirkan. Benar kan? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin Haru yang manis dan bodoh itu melakukan hal seperti in kan? Iya kan?

Pikiran Kyoko semakin kacau,Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran gila yang Ia pikirkan tapi pikiran itu tetap muncul. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pikiran-pikiran lainnya juga ikut bermunculan.

Zreet…

Zreet…

Haru menyeret pedang katana miliknya yang berlumuran itu,Kyoko mundur dan semakin mundur. Berusaha menjauhi Haru. Tapi Ia sudah tersudut sekarang,Ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia tak bisa berlari lagi.

Wajah Kyoko yang biasanya hanya menunjukkan senyuman sekarang telah menunjukkan ekpresi horror,ngeri,dan sebagainya. Haru mengangkat pedangnya perlahan.

Isakan tangis terdengar semakin kencang dari Kyoko. _Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ha-_

SHRIIEKK!

Tapi Kyoko bahkan tak sempat berpikir lebih dari itu,bilah katana milik Haru telah terlebih dahulu memisahkan bagian kepala dan tubuhnya. Darah bercipratan keluar dari leher Kyoko,mengenai dan membasahi _dress _putih yang ia kenakan,yang sekarang telah berwarna merah.

Haru menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar. Segera angin dingin memasuki ruangan itu dan mengenai wajah dan tubuh Haru yang diselimuti oleh darah milik 'Teman'Nya.

Ia lalu memutarkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kepala Kyoko yang menggelinding di lantai. Darah masih menetes keluar dari lehernya. Ia mengangkat kepala itu dan menatapnya.

_Kenapa Tsuna-San menyukai perempuan ini? Apa yang Ia sukai darinya? Apakah itu karena rambut dan matanya yang berwarna keemasan? Atau karena senyum bodoh yang selalu Ia tunjukkan padanya setiap hari?_ Pikir Haru,Wajahnya memasang ekpresi yang datar.

Haru lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. _Sudahlah,itu tidak penting. Asalkan Haru bisa menyingkirkan semua orang yang mencoba mengambil Tsuna-San dari Haru. Maka Tsuna-San akan menjadi milik Haru selama-lamanya._ Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang Ia buka tadi. Suara gemericik air yang emngalir di sungai Chi terdengar sangat jelas.

Ia mengeluarkan kepala Kyoko ke luar jendela,tepat diatas aliran sungai. Dan memandangnya lagi. _Kyoko Sasagawa,kau pernah menjadi teman baik Haru. Tapi kau malah mendekati dan mengambil Tsuna-San dari Haru masih bisa memaafkanmu dan mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi…Kau malah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Ternyata kau memang mirip kakakmu ya? Kyoko. Kau juga menyukai melakukan hal yang extreme seperti mengambil Tsuna-san dari Haru. Dasar bodoh._ Batin Haru.

Ia tersenyum. _"Farewell~ _Kyoko_-Chan" _ Ucapnya dengan riang,dan disaat yang bersamaan Ia menjatuhkan kepala yang dulunya adalah milik Kyoko Sasagawa. Teman baiknya dulu.

Haru memandang kepala yang Ia lempar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'SPLASH!' itu,benda itu mulai tenggelam semakin dalam.

Haru menutup kembali jendela ruangan itu. Dan menutup gordennya. Ia mengelap pedang katananya dengan saputangannya dan memasukkan saputangan itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia memandang tubuh Kyoko sekilas. Ia mendekatinya kemudian menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyoko yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lagi ke dalam ruangan. Ia baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi kemudian Ia terdiam sebentar dan menatap tubuh-tubuh yang berkatnya sekarang sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu.

Lalu Ia segera menutup pintu dan melangkah keluar ruangan itu sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan nada yang riang.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tahu tentang ini? Mungkin Haru hanya perlu mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka dengan pedang kesukaan Haru ini. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa member tahukan hal ini pada Tsuna-San. _

_Tapi kalau Tsuna-San juga mengetahui hal ini? Bagaimana kalau Tsuna-San membenci Haru karena hal ini? _Ia berhenti berjalan dan berhenti bersenandung sejenak. Lalu Ia menyengir dan kembali berjalan sambil melanjutkan senandungannya.

Bodoh sekali. Kenapa Ia memusingkan hal ini? Yang perlu Ia lakukan hanyalah memasukkan obat yang sama yang ia berikan di minuman milik Elli teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengejek dan membullying Haru. Saat itu Ia belum tahu cara menggunakan pedang,jadi Ia belum bisa memotong dan mengiris-Iris tubuh perempuan menjijikan itu. Saat itu yang Ia gunakan adalah '_Deadly Immortal pills_' Ya,pil yang berfungsi sebagai racun sekaligus 'Pengawet' yang bisa mengawetkan tubuh orang yang meminumnya sehingga tubuh itu tidak akan membusuk dan akan terjaga keindahan dan kecantikannya.

Ya,benar-benar cocok. Dengan begitu Tsuna-_San_ akan selalu bersama Haru dan akan terjaga keindahannya. Tapi,itu tak perlu dipikirkan sekarang.

Masih banyak metode lain yang bisa membuat Tsuna agar tetap selalu berada di sisinya,mungkin seperti mengurungnya di bangunan ini? Itu juga kedengaran menyenangkan. Yang penting mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa merebut Tsuna-_San_ dari Haru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Haru senang mempunyai banyak teman. Dan Haru sayang pada teman-teman Haru.**_

_**Tapi…**_

_**Haru jauh lebih sayang dan cinta Tsuna-San dari pada teman-teman Haru yang lain bahkan dari diri Haru sendiri.**_

_**Haru lemah dan tak berguna,tentu saja Haru menyadari itu. **_

_**Dan karena itulah Haru berlatih memakai pedang dan berusah merubah diri Haru.**_

_**Dengan begini Haru akan bisa melindungi Tsuna-San dari bahaya.**_

_**Dan juga…**_

_**Dari orang-orang yang berusaha merebut dan menyentuh Tsuna-San seenaknya.**_

_**Karena itu Tsuna-San tak perlu khawatir lagi. Haru akan melindungi menjaga Tsuna-San agar tetap berada disamping Haru. Karena Tsuna-San adalah milik Haru seorang.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewnya? Kalau berkenan.<strong>


End file.
